


Starting to Be Jealous

by PattRose



Series: The Starting Series [9]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Megan and Randy are starting to be quite the item.  Blair seems none-to-happy about it.  Why?Sentinel BingoPrompt: Evidence





	Starting to Be Jealous

Starting to Be Jealous  
By PattRose  
Summary: Megan and Randy are starting to be quite the item. Blair seems none-to-happy about it. Why?   
Genre: Slash and Het  
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: Evidence  
Warning: Part Nine of the Starting Series.   
Word Count: 873  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)

 

Jim noticed that Blair had been quiet for the last week. When Jim asked him about it, Blair would shrug and say there was nothing wrong. But Jim knew better. And if Jim didn’t know better, he would say there was clear evidence of Blair being jealous of Randy and Megan’s relationship. 

Megan had been seeing Blair’s friend, Randy<,> for about a month now. She found little time to do anything with anyone else. She was busy being in love. Jim understood that but worried that Blair didn’t. Jim knew he would have to bring it up later. 

Blair drove home that day and decided to call Megan and see if she wanted to see a movie with him. Blair didn’t care what movie, he just wanted to spend some time with his friend. 

“Hi, Sandy. What’s up?”

“I wanted to see if you wanted to see a movie tonight or tomorrow night. Or any night you have open,” Blair said, imploringly. 

“Oh, Sandy, I’m sorry. Every night this week is spoken for. How about next week. I could pencil you in.”

Blair was really hurt by this answer and said, “No big deal. Whenever you have time for me, just let me know. Talk to you later.”

Blair hadn’t even said goodbye, but that was okay. As far as Blair was concerned, Megan didn’t deserve a goodbye. Friends make time for each other, don’t they?

*

When Blair walked into the loft that night, he looked like he was lost and hurting. “Hey, Chief. Join me in the living room. I need to talk to you about something.”

Blair hung up all his things and walked over to the sofa where Jim was already sitting. He sat next to Jim and tried to smile for him. 

First Jim pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him. Not a passionate kiss, more on the lines of a feel-better-about-life kiss. 

“Thanks, I needed that.”

“Blair, I have to point something out to you and you might get angry.”

“What in the world could you possibly say that would make me angry?”

“I’ve been watching you with Megan for the last week and I’m seeing clear evidence of jealousy. I don’t think you’re aware of yourself being jealous, but you are. Remember when we first started dating and we couldn’t get enough of each other? We made love all the time and left our friends by the wayside. Thankfully, they waited patiently for us to get used to being with each other and didn’t get angry with us. You’re angry at Megan because she has a life now. Before, she looked forward to spending time with you. Now, she has Randy to share her life with and I think you’re bothered about that.”

Blair got up and started pacing, while stopping now and then to stare at Jim, with his mouth hanging open. “You’re right, Jim. I have been jealous. How selfish of me. I have to call her. I hung up on her earlier. She probably thinks I’m mad at her.”

“Well, you sort of are, Blair. Just give her some time and she’ll find time for you again. I promise.”

Blair walked over to the phone and dialed Megan’s number.

“Hi, Sandy. I’m so glad you called back. I’ll find some time this week. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I never meant for you to have to wait for me to have time for you.”

“The thing is, Megan, that I was a jealous idiot. We usually do things together, but when I first hooked up with Jim, we didn’t. If I remember right, you asked me out many times and I turned you down flat. Jim pointed this out to me tonight and I’m sorry I made you feel guilty. I never meant for that to happen. I want you and Randy to be happy. I need to get used to him being in your life. I’ll be here when you find time. I’m sorry I bit your head off.”

“I love you, Sandy. You’re the best friend ever. Why don’t we go on a double date this weekend? How does that sound? So neither of us have to go completely without the other one in their life.”

“Sounds good to me. Make the plans and we’ll be there, either Friday night or Saturday night. It’ll be great. Tell Randy I said hello.”

“I’ll tell him as soon as I get off the phone. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Megan.”

“Bye, Blair.” 

Blair hung up the phone and returned to the sofa and smiled at Jim. “You were absolutely right about Megan. I was being an ass.”

“But you’re my ass…”

“And speaking of that…” Blair teased. 

Jim took Blair’s hand and led him up the stairs. Dinner could wait. Jim never wanted Blair as much as he did right that moment. This was going to be good.

TBC


End file.
